regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Regreso de Mordecai y los Rigby's
El Regreso de Mordecai y los Rigbys ('''Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys' en Estados Unidos)'' es el episodio 23 de la Quinta Temporada y el 139 en general de Un Show Más. Sinopsis Mordecai y Rigby compiten en una batalla de bandas para ganar un aire acondicionado. Trama Comienza con todo el mundo miente en la sala de estar muriendo en el calor. Y Musculoso decide quitarse los pantalones a causa del calor extremo. Luego Benson llega y dice que el parque está cerrado y si alguien lo necesita entonces él va a permanecer inmóvil en la sombra. Rigby se convirtió en un poco feliz de que tienen un día de descanso, pero Mordecai contesta que es una pena que no tienen aire acondicionado. Mordecai y Rigby va a la tienda de café para conseguir un poco de agua helada. Eileen les pregunta lo que necesitan Rigby dice que sólo necesitan un poco de agua de hielo, empieza a poner el vaso en la cara. Eileen comienza a hablar, ella dice que va a haber batalla de las bandas y el primer premio obtiene un aire acondicionador. Ambos se van a mirar el prospecto. Ellos encuentran el resto de ellos a la sombra y les dicen que están recibiendo la banda juntos para que ellos ganan un AC libre, Skips toca el bajo, Papaleta el teclado, Musculoso y Fantasmín en la trompeta, y Benson en la batería. Desde que Thomas no puede tocar un instrumento que sugiere que él sea el Administrador británico. Todos ellos se reúnen en el garaje y de juego de todos. Mordecai pide silencio y le dice a todo el mundo que tienen los roles iguales en la banda. Él le pregunta si alguien tiene una melodía que pueden con Benson dice que una vez que ha llamado a la Benson - fobia. Musculoso dice que, dado que todo el mundo tiene una parte igual que totalmente no le convenga, sin ofender. Entonces Mordecai dice que en realidad él ha estado trabajando en un riff y comienza a reproducirlo. Omite se une con su base, entonces el teclado y luego trompeta y por último pero no menos importante los tambores. Todo estaba bien hasta que Benson comienza a criticar a los demás por como tocan los instrumentos, y no los deja seguir bien hasta que mejoren. Más tarde, horas antes de la batalla de bandas, los arietes del parque hacen una reunión en el baño criticando la actidud de Benson hacia la banda. Al finalizar, todos están de acuerdo de que Mordecai y Rigby deberían hacerse cargo, pero cuando salen, Benson los escucha, poniéndose bastante furioso y renuncia a la banda. Ahora tienen que conseguir otro baterista... Más tarde en la cafetería, mientras practican, Mordecai también renuncia al ver el disgusto de Rigby hacia la canción que cantaba, y los demás también se van. Rigby se siente algo triste al ver que Mordecai y los Rigby's murió de nuevo. Mientras Eileen lo ayuda a ver que puede hacer, Rigby decide mentir que tiene pizza gratis y logra reunir a la banda. Mientras todos están reunidos, incluidos Mordecai y Benson mirándose con un odio, Rigby dice que no hay pizza gratis y agrega que aún podemos hacerlo. Mordecai dice que no quiere estar en una banda con Benson y le pega a la batería de Benson. Benson dice que le va a arruinar la guitarra. Mordecai lo desobedece y entonces Benson le arruina el instrumento, lo que hace que Mordecai lo golpee. Benson le devuelve el golpe golpeándolo y destruyendo algunos instrumentos en el camino. Esto provoca que todos empiecen a pelearse con sus instrumentos; cuando Thomas vuelve mira asombrado como quedaron los instrumentos, arruinando por completo su futuro para la batalla de bandas. Mordecai se disculpa con Rigby por renunciar y también con Benson por creer que actuaba como idiota mientras practicaban. El turno de Mordecai y los Rigby's ha comenzado. Cuando suben al escenario, alguien entre la multitud exclama que donde están los instrumentos; Mordecai responde que su rock es tan bueno que no necesita instrumentos. Comienzan pero aunque iniciaron mal, la banda logra proyectar sus instrumentos y ganan. Al día siguiente, Mordecai despierta en el hospital y tras "ganar", Eileen le explica que en realidad fueron los peores ya que se colapsaron del calor antes de comenzar. Dijo que su subconsciente debió crear una realidad donde fueron muy buenos y que están en el hospital. Rigby se despierta y grita con Mordecai airé acondicionado gratis. El episodio termina con ellos diciendo que hace mucho frío. Personajes Personajes Principales *Mordecai (Semi-antagonista) *Rigby *Benson (Semi-antagonista) *Musculoso *Fantasmín *Papaleta *Skips *Thomas *Eileen Personajes Menores *Beto Bullicio *Ladonna *Auto T *Espiritu del Aire Acondicionado (Escena Rapida) ''Canciones *Keeping it Cool ''(Interpretada por Mordecai y los Rigby's) Curiosidades *Se incorporan Benson, Skips ;Papaleta, Musculoso y Fantasmín a Mordecai y los Rigby's thumb|Mordecai; Rigby y los nuevos integrantes de su banda *Todos vuelven a tocar los mismos instrumentos que tocaron en Una Canción Pegajosa en este episodio. *Como Benson, Papaleta, Skips se incorporaron en la banda falsa, ellos no tenían puesto las camisetas de la banda falsa, a pesar de que lo utilizaron, a excepción de Benson, cuando tocaron en el Micrófono Abierto. *En realidad no tocaron nada por que sufrieron un colapso debido al calor extremo que 110px|rightestaban sintiendo según lo dicho por Eileen se ve que era verdad. *Thomas y Eileen interactúan en este episodio y su relación es mas de conocidos110px|right *Curiosamente, en USA, después de este episodio transmitieron Mordecai y los Rigby's. *Benson estaba tomando una lata de Radicola, curiosamente siendo paso que en Beto Bullicio Mordecai y Rigby se tomaron todas las latas del cobertizo. *Vuelve Trash desde el capítulo "Paseando". *En latinoamerica las canciones las tradujeron al español pero en Mordecai y los Rigby's se quedan en ingles *En este capitulo se sabe que Mordecai y Rigby saben tocar la guitarra pero en Mordecai y los Rigby's no sabían como tocarla. **Probablemente hayan practicado desde Mordecai y los Rigby's y ahora ya saben como tocarla. Errores *En la camisa de Mordecai las letras son chicas y en la camisa de Rigby las letras son grandes, cuando en el episodio Mordecai y los Rigby's eran normales. Censuras *En Latinoamerica se censuro la escena en la que Rigby se pasaba el vaso frío por la frente y gemía y Eileen lo quedaba mirando hipnotizada. Vídeo Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys Regular Show Cartoon Network Getting the Band Back Together - Regular Show - Cartoon Network Band Practice with Benson - Regular Show - Cartoon Network en:Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys pt-br:O Retorno de Mordecai e os Rigbys Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Quinta Temporada